


seasons of love

by serenlty



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Genderswap, Multi, Multiple ships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, implied sexual content?? kinda, tags and ratings vary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenlty/pseuds/serenlty
Summary: enstars one-shots! varying in length and rating, any important tags at the beginning of each chapter5)- reimugi + distractions6)- yuutsu + princes au (nsfw)7)- shu/natsume/mika/tsumugi + cafe





	1. leokasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once, Leo's actually being tolerable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for clicking on this!! i appreciate it <3

For once, Leo's actually being tolerable. 

Maybe that's a lie. Maybe there have in fact been many times before where Tsukasa Suou has found himself at ease with the calamity that is Leo Tsukinaga. Maybe he's just stubborn and refuses to admit it. 

Maybe he's right. 

The two were currently wrapped in a multitude of blankets on a grassy hill, surrounded by nothing but the grass and the air and the stars and planets and moon high above. 

"That one there's Venus," Leo explains with a grin, pointing to a bright orange light in the sky. "A goddess of love and desire from long ago!" Leo continues to talk about the stars and planets and cosmos as a whole, and Tsukasa finds himself beginning to doze off-lulled into sleep by the tones of Leo's voice and the warmth of their blanket cocoon. Unfortunately, Leo's words keep Tsukasa awake as much as they make him feel sleepy. And as much as he wants to keep listening, he's really, really, really tired. Knights practices have been so hard lately, surely Leo will understand if he wants to sleep, right?

"Leader? Could you..." Tsukasa hesitates-it feels rude to cut Leo off, when he sounds so content talking about the infinite depths of space instead. At least Leo doesn't seem to hear him, so that can be an excuse if he comes off as rude. Not that Leo will comment anyways. 

"Could you shut up? Please?" Leo falls silent for a moment, in which Tsukasa fails to hide a very obvious yawn and embarrassed blush. Leo states at him for a moment before smiling and laughing, wrapping his arms around the younger boy and pulling him close. 

"Is Suo feeling sleepy~?" Leo teases, and Tsukasa nods despite himself. He's too tired to come up with a response to that anyways. It's much more comfortable to be pliant anyways, settling further back into Leo's warmth with a small, contented smile. 

They're still for a moment, before Tsukasa feels Leo rest his head on the junction of his neck and shoulder. That's fine, until Leo turns to press a light kiss there. Tsukasa squeals in response, ticklish and feeling horribly indecent at the same time. Leo laughs, but doesn't do it again nonetheless. However, he does keep his head in that general area, quiet breaths beginning to lull Tsukasa to sleep. 

"Sleep well, my knight~" Leo smiles, placing a kiss on the part of Tsukasa's cheek that he can reach. The first-year doesn't react, but his skin is warm and alive under Leo's touch. Pressed this close together, Leo swears he can feel their hearts beating in sync-or maybe he's just being a total sap. 

Running his eyes over Tsukasa's (probably) sleeping form once more, admiring how the light highlights his face, Leo burns the image into his mind for the next time he needs 'inspiration'. With that, he can suddenly rest much easier, finding his own eyes closing quickly and drifting off into a calm sleep as well.


	2. kogamika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mika's eyes work like a charm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please. consider kogamika.

Something about Mika's eyes charm Koga like nothing else. The way they shine with excitement and happiness, perhaps, or maybe the boy's heterochromia itself creates the strange fascination he feels. Even when Koga feels like anything could make him snap like a rubber band, one look at Mika's wide, multicolored it rises calms him. How strange, for the self-proclaimed wolf to be tamed by a boy who jumped at the slightest of sounds. 

It's always the eyes. The thing Koga found himself returning to time and time again. When they'd been placed in the same class at the start of second year, during the rare occasions Mika speaks out in class, and all the time as soon as Koga figured out why his heartbeat was so erratic. Even when he'd confessed to Mika, out of character and partially hiding his face behind a bouquet of blue and golden roses (Rei's suggestion), he hadn't been able to look away from the glittering eyes. 

Months passed, and Mika's eyes still serve as Koga's home. Maybe other things about Mika do as well-his arms, for example, or the way he laughs when Leon licks up his cheek. Now, there's no laughter- but there's Mika's arms around Koga's neck, eyes wide and shimmering with emotion and dilated pupils. 

"Are ya sure?" Koga asks one last time, pressing uncharacteristically gentle kisses over Mika's eyelids, over the part of Mika he might just love the most. The boy below him mumbles out his consent, tipping his hips closer to Koga and giving him a nervous smile, eyes alight. 

Not once, that night, did Mika's eyes cease to glow.


	3. aramika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arashi won’t admit it, but she’s been itching to open Mika’s present all day. Surely, she thought, all of the love and warmth Mika radiated towards the blond would be woven into the gift as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted lesbians so this is an actual gender swap, they're both biological girls  
> i can't remember if it's only implied but they're actually dating not just cuddly friends  
> merry early christmas (or whatever holiday you celebrate) !

“Naru-chan, I made ya a Christmas present!” Arashi turns her head to see Mika, practically skipping towards her with a box in her hands. The shorter girl’s black hair swings wildly around her head as she moves, falling over her shoulders and across the box. From here, Arashi can easily see how Mika’s eyes sparkle, clearly proud of herself. The sight brings a smile to her glossed lips, glad to accept the present from Mika.

 

Simply wrapped in green and red stripes, the box’s colors almost rival Mika’s smile in vibrancy. Mika clearly had a little trouble wrapping the box, evidenced by jagged pieces taped at weird angles on the box, and the sheer amount of tape on the box. Nonetheless, it makes the gift feel more homemade, which Arashi appreciates. She takes the box from Mika with a smile, running her thumb over a well-tied, glossy red bow on the top of the box. Absentmindedly, Arashi wonders if Shu tied that part.

 

“Ah, Naru-chan, ya should wait ta open it! I don’ want it ta get dirty, ya see..” Mika fidgets, clearly trying to resist from telling Arashi the contents of the box.

 

“Mika-chan, don’t you want to see me open it? I’m sure you worked hard on it, after all.” Arashi holds the box a little closer, crossing her arms and feeling the contents gently shift inside. Whatever the present is, it’s not very heavy or loud. Clothes, maybe? Mika could probably make them, and it does seem like the perfect gift for Arashi..

 

In the end, Arashi invites Mika back to her home for the weekend, as the winter break began the next day. As usual, Shu was a bit hesitant to let Mika go, reminding the second-year of Valkyrie practices that needed to be done during the break. However, Arashi managed to convince Shu that a couple days off of practice wouldn’t hurt Mika, and therefore snagged the other girl for the first few days of break.

 

Arashi won’t admit it, but she’s been itching to open Mika’s present all day. Surely, she thought, all of the love and warmth Mika radiated towards the blond would be woven into the gift as well. Their walk from the school to Arashi’s house is accompanied by light flurries of snow. When the two girls stepped into Arashi’s house, they make sure not to track snow everywhere. The snow doesn’t show up well in Arashi’s light hair, but it looks rather cute in Mika’s dark locks. They’re a bit tangled from the wind that came with the snow, but Arashi carefully brushes the flakes off and watches them melt on her fingertips.

 

Mika then excuses herself to the bathroom, leaving Arashi to walk to her room. She sets the box down on the floor, in front of a full-length mirror. There’s a little crown drawn on the corner in paint, starting to chip a little, from the last time Mika came over. Shifting her attention from the crown, Arashi takes a moment to stare at her reflection and do some daily self-appreciation while waiting for Mika.

 

After more than a few minutes of standing around, Arashi realizes that Mika could have come back. Should she go check on Mika? Is she sick? She seemed fine on the walk to Arashi’s house. Then, a moment later, she remembers that the gift in the box is probably clothes. Mika would probably want Arashi to try them on, but she’d probably also be too shy to come in while Arashi changes. When Arashi turns around to get the box off of her bed, she’s almost certain she hears something outside of her room hit her door lightly. Trying not to laugh, she begins to unwrap the box.

 

She’s definitely going to teach Mika to properly wrap a box after this. The tape sticks to Arashi’s fingers and makes it much more difficult for her to unwrap the box. However, her struggle is well rewarded when the box is open and the contents revealed. 

 

The gift as a familiar mix of midnight blue and black, silky material. Slightly awestruck, Arashi runs her fingers over the material for a moment. She can remember, sometime in the summer, pointing out a dress in an expensive boutique that had the same colors, commenting on how beautiful it was but not wanting to spend so much for it. 

 

When she pulls the dress out, Arashi can immediately tell it's an exact copy of the one she pointed out to Mika. However, Mika said she made the gift-and Arashi didn't think she would lie-so the other girl had gone out of her way to get Arashi the object. Quickly changing, her new reflection brought a feeling of happiness to her. It was just as pretty as she’d thought all those months ago. There was a small touch too that let Arashi know this was really hers-the zipper pull was the character of her name. 

 

Distracted by the zipper on her side, Arashi didn't notice Mika quietly enter the room. She didn't even hear the shorter girl walk up behind her. Suddenly, there was something cold on her skin, in between and below her collarbones but above the top seam of the dress. Her eyes flash back up to the mirror to see a small pendant, seemingly made of diamond, sparkling around her neck. Mika's head peeks over her shoulder, admiring Arashi’s reflection and her own handiwork. 

 

“Mika-chan, did you buy this for me?” Arashi points to the necklace and Mika nods, looking rather proud of herself. 

 

“Took a few extra jobs on tha weekends, but I managed,” she explains, curling a strand of Arashi’s blonde hair around her finger. “Tha’s why I wasn't around much, sorry..”

 

Arashi can't think of a way to verbally express what she's thinking. Instead, she opts to pull Mika closer and plant a short kiss on her lips, laughing at Mika’s surprise when she pulls back. 

 

“Mika-chan, you spoiled me rotten. I hope you're ready for me to return the favor.”

 

“Naru-chan, ya don't hafta!” Mika insist so, the same way she always does. Of course, Arashi won't listen-she never did and doesn't plan on doing it anytime soon. Arashi pats Mika on the head, running her hands through messy black hair and grinning at the shorter girls pout. 

 

“Honestly, Mika-chan, you need to stop being so selfish. Let me indulge.” Arashi squishes Mika’s cheeks in her hands, playing with the girl’s soft skin before pulling her into another tight embrace. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Mika-chan. Let this be the first of many.”


	4. kogamika (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was supposed to go see the fireworks at a local summer festival with Koga. The two had decided previously that it would be a nice location for a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually wrote this like over the summer??? but i love this ship so i touched it up a little and here it is

Mika stared out of the window on the front door of Shu's house, tapping a foot restlessly on the wooden entryway flooring. Had he been forgotten? It was a concept that was far from unfamiliar to him, but brought an unpleasant feeling all the same. 

He was supposed to go see the fireworks at a local summer festival with Koga. The two had decided previously that it would be a nice location for a date. At first, Mika had been apprehensive-he'd never been able to afford anything to wear to a festival like this, and he didn't want to stand out. Luckily, Koga had promised that if Mika couldn't wear something more traditional, then he wouldn't either. 

Nervous mismatched eyes darted to a clock on the wall, following the second hand as it moved in slow circles. Now Koga was about 10 minutes late for picking Mika up. If anything, Mika expected him to be early- when it came to driving, Koga was all for going as fast as he could and was almost always early to events because that. He didn't even want to think about how much money Koga had probably spent on speeding tickets. 

A sudden knock on the door in front of him startled Mika from his thoughts, and the black-haired boy took a moment to compose himself. He quickly straightened out the t-shirt and shorts he was wearing, gifts from Shu when Mika had complained about not having anything to wear on weekends. Trying to hide his frustration with Koga's tardiness, Mika placed a small smile on his face and opened the door. 

To his surprise, it wasn't the usual Koga that stood in the doorway. In fact, Mika hardly recognized him. Instead of his usual carefree look, Koga's hair was surprisingly tamed, and he was dressed in a fairly nice looking suit. There was also a large bouquet of colorful roses in his hands-blue and gold, Mika noted with a true smile-and a slightly apologetic look on his face. 

"Heh...sorry for bein' late?" Koga held out the roses, and Mika gladly took the bouquet, holding the flowers to his face and staring at all of the small details of the petals.

"Oshi-san, 'm leavin' now!" Mika called into the depths of Shu's house, not waiting for the response that awaited him as he took closed the front door quietly and followed Koga back to his car. How Koga had gotten a car had always been a mystery to Mika, as he certainly didn't seem like the type to save money for one and he knew the car was Koga's own. But, hey, what mattered was that at least one of them could drive. 

The car had clearly been cleaned on the inside as well as the exterior, although there was no smell of cleaning products like one would expect. Carefully setting the flowers on the backseat so he wouldn't damage, them, Mika turned to ask Koga why he'd gotten all dressed up. Instead, he was interrupted by a small kiss on his forehead and another small "sorry."

"Yer fine, don' worry!" Mika waved a hand dismissively, opening his window when the car started. The summer night air was warm without the humidity of the day, and the deep blue sky shone with pinprick stars, golden flashes of fireflies, and the serene glow of the moon. Even though he'd spent so much time trying to brush his hair flat, Koga did the same, glad to feel the warm breeze in his hair as he sped away from Shu's house. 

On the way to the festival, the two made idle conversation-how their days had been and so forth. After a certain point, Mika noticed that surely, they had to have passed their exit by now. Shu's house wasn't that isolated, right?

"Koga, did ya miss the exit?" He pointed to the side of the highway that had exit signs lining it. Koga shook his head, switching lanes before answering. 

"Found a better place to watch the fireworks." Mika didn't ask what that place was-surely he'd find out in due time-and resumed their conversation.

"Shit." Mika turned to glance at Koga, who was beginning to push the car even faster, nearing speeds that made Mika's pulse thump in his throat. "Five fucking minutes." The car's clock read 11:25-the fireworks started at 11:30 on the dot. 

Koga made a sudden swerve, crossing three lanes at once and earning himself a few honks and a terrified scream, followed by an equally terrified giggle from Mika. It certainly was fun when Koga drove recklessly, even if it was scarier than Shu when someone touched Mademoiselle. 

"Here." Koga had pulled into a parking lot somewhere Mika didn't recognize. He followed Koga out of the car anyways, sprinting after the grey-haired male into the night. When he finally caught up, breathing heavily, he could see they stood on a cliff, overlooking a wide, curving river. On the other side of the riverbank, golden lights signaled the location of the festival. 

"Get yer ass down here," Koga smiled, sitting on his suit jacket and pulling on Mika's wrist like a toddler would do to their parent. Mika obliged, hearing the faint sounds of loud drumming from across the river, grateful that they weren't in the midst of all of the noise. 

"I figured ya wouldn't like all that noise." Koga's arms wrapped around Mika's torso when the Valkyrie member settled himself between Koga's thighs, relaxed by the faint motion of Koga's breathing against his back. His chin moved to rest on Mika's shoulder, and Mika tilted his head so that they were touching lightly.

Suddenly, the sky lit up with a single, large firework-a pattern of shimmering blues and greens that fell gracefully and took Mika's breath away. He hadn't seen fireworks in forever, so it was like being a little kid again and experiencing them for the first time all over again. Completely awestruck, he almost didn't hear Koga talking to him. 

"I really love ya, okay?" The statement surprised Mika, who couldn't help the rush of warmth rising in his cheeks. He distracted himself for a moment, studying the patterns in the sky, before leaning back further against Koga and smiling up at him. 

"Love ya too."

Koga didn't say anything in response, but Mika could feel the grip around his torso get stronger-possessive without being intrusive or uncomfortable. With a contented sigh, Mika decided that this was, undoubtedly, his happiest moment so far-wrapped in the warm embrace of the one he loved while fireworks danced across the summer sky.


	5. reimugi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not like Tsumugi planned on getting distracted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone left this ship in the comments of the last chapter, so i tried my hand at it! i apologize in advance for probable mistakes i've made.  
> this takes place while rei and tsumugi are in their second year!

“Tsumugi-kun~”

Burying his face a little further into his book, Tsumugi sinks into one of the library’s plush chairs and tries to ignore the voice floating around his head.

“Tsumugi-kun~”

Each time he hears the voice, it gets harder to ignore it. He knows very well who the voice belongs to was well-none other than Rei Sakuma. Their relationship Tsumugi likes to call ‘complicated’, but anyone else would call it ‘dating’. ‘Romantic’. Something of that nature.

With Rei’s voice drifting in and out of his ear, the reading Tsumugi’s supposed to be doing gets harder and harder. A class assignment, right, and one that he really needs to focus on instead of getting distracted by Rei. He wants to tell the other off, tell him to go bother his little brother if he wants attention. Then again, knowing Rei, he probably would.

Rei seems intent on distracting him, however. He starts to hum something, probably one of his unit songs. Tsumugi wouldn’t know-he can’t stand Rei’s unit’s kind of music, loud instrumentals and deafening bass and flashing lights that guarantee an anxiety attack at the least on Tsumugi’s end. Even if Rei looks amazing in all of the promotional work he’s seen, nothing could force him into a concert like that.

Also, Eichi would probably kill him if he went to one of Rei’s lives. He gets uptight enough about Tsumugi spending so much time around Rei to begin with.

Rei’s humming turns into quiet singing, and Tsumugi looks around for a library worker who will definitely tell them off. Fortunately (or maybe unfortunately), the corner that Tsumugi tucks himself into, in a hidden corner of the library where the sunlight is perfect for reading, is secluded enough that they both know no one will come by.

On one of the rare occasions he can muster up enough courage to tell Rei off for distracting him, Tsumugi stands up, trying to make his displeasure known by slamming his book shut. He’ll find his page again later, hopefully.

Unfortunately, before a word can come out of his mouth, Rei’s thrown himself down into Tsumugi’s oversized armchair, stretching his arms above his head and popping his shoulders just enough for Tsumugi to be able to hear it.

“Tsumugi-kun, is something wrong?” Rei feigns innocence, sitting up a little bit with a badly concealed smirk. Crossing his arms over the book, Tsumugi stare at Rei wordlessly before shaking his head no.

“Don’t you have student council work to do?” He asks, even though Tsumugi is fairly certain he already knows the answer.

“Nah, Keito-kun can do it. Bastard’s always complaining about how I do work anyways, I’ll let him handle my shit.” Tsumugi flinches a little at Rei’s...choice...language, even though it’s something he’s more than accustomed to at this point in time. Lost in thought while trying to find a response to Rei’s usual excuse for skipping out on his work, Tsumugi doesn’t notice the arms snaking around his waist until he’s pulled firmly into Rei’s lap.

“I caught you~”

Tsumugi feels his face turn the color of a tomato, unsure of whether to flinch away or indulge Rei. Whatever his decision would be, it no longer needs to be made, as Rei’s hands lock over his stomach. Tsumugi knows he has the build of something like a wet noodle-there’s no way he’s pulling out of Rei’s iron-strength grip.

He freezes up when Rei’s breath is warm on his neck. Of course, he would choose now of all times to play up the vampire act, pressing his nose into Tsumugi’s pale skin. The sharp edge of his teeth is there too, and it’s one of those times that Tsumugi’s almost convinced that the vampire act might be more than just that.

“Th-that’s indecent!” He squeals, hitting Rei’s arm. Rei laughs, but draws back, instead opting to rest his chin on top of Tsumugi’s head.

“But Tsumugi-kun is so small and cute...maybe I should start calling him Tsumugi-chan?”

“S-stop! That’s embarrassing.” Tsumugi crosses his arms tighter against himself, trying to block out Rei’s laughter. When he feels the book sitting in his arms, however all Tsumugi can focus on is one thing.

He’s gotten distracted again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to @Cuervito_cawcaw on twitter for helping me out with this one & sending some ideas my way!


	6. yuutsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukasa loved to spoil Yuuta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 1:53 am this is short and came from the Darkesr Corner of my mind  
> it's from an au i want to write where yuuta and tsukasa are princes of warring kingdoms but then Love Happens  
> (this chapter is nsfw. heads up)

Where Tsukasa shone as a Prince, a royal figure, Yuuta felt like he could be a dull flicker of light at best. Maybe it's because he felt like Tsukasa was so unnaturally talented at everything- 17 years old, and yet he could probably run the world. 

Tsukasa was especially good at spoiling Yuuta, secretly sending him luxurious gifts, which the younger twin discovered extended past just a monetary level. He had almost been hoping Tsukasa would falter in the sexual aspect of their relationship, the confident yet reserved Prince. However, when Tsukasa had Yuuta's cock all the way down his throat, two fingers in the twin's ass and stroking him from the inside out, Yuuta found that the confidence was definitely for more than show.

Of course, the other Prince would still look impossibly put together-his ruby-colored hair perfectly tousled, amethyst eyes shining like their namesake gems. Even with his lips red and pupils blown wide open, the collar of his shirt undone and pulled aside to reveal a cluster of red and purple marks, Tsukasa was nothing short of beautiful. When he pulled away to hover over Yuuta, leaving the younger twin desperate for contact, he looked like something more than a Prince-he was like a demigod, or maybe even a true God-of love and lust. A real life Venus, reborn just for Yuuta's pleasure. 

"You must keep your voice down," he had warned Yuuta, over and over, but it grew harder and harder to comply. Tsukasa overwhelmed his senses-his mouth tasted like Tsukasa's kisses, the pillow he buried his face in smelled like the Prince as well. The hands on his hips were Tsukasa's, the quiet moans of his name and hesitant expletives were Tsukasa's as well. Most of all, most overwhelmingly, the feeling of being spread open, vulnerable, and thrust into, consistently pleasured, was definitely Tsukasa's doing. 

It was late at night when a sharp pain in his lower back roused Yuuta, a sticky, half-dried warmth covering the back of his legs. He looked around the darkened room a little bit, and his content heart froze in place when he saw Tsukasa's face, peacefully sleeping. 

Yuuta knew he couldn't be there. And with the utmost regret, he escaped out of the window, leaving his unknowing, sleeping God of a Prince behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time to go bury myself in regret where did this come from


	7. shu/natsume/mika/tsumugi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsume was the only exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another request! i hope this turned out alright! it was a bit of a challenge trying to get all four in here so i hope it worked out okay..

The handicrafts club never served a very social purpose. The members themselves seemed to prefer working in a comfortable silence, usually on individual projects. Occasionally, Anzu or Kuro would stop to talk costuming or make a request, but then the room would fall completely silent once again. Despite the silence, it was still valuable time for the three. A calm place to relax, something each of them needed to do. So, it went without saying that club meetings wouldn’t be cancelled for anything.

Well, there was one exception:Natsume. The second-year had requested their presence at the local cafe, and who were they to deny him? Shu could never turn down Natsume, Tsumugi would be too afraid to, and Mika would likely tag along. It would be a lie to say he didn't find Natsume curious-a frightening kind of curious. Besides, Shu had always been so fond of Natsume, so what harm could he really do?

Mika had been to the cafe before with Arashi, so it wasn’t hard for him to find it after classes ended. When he arrived, Shu, Tsumugi, and Natsume were already seated at a table in the back of the room. Natsume was leaning against Shu, his head on the third year’s shoulder:impressive, because from what Mika had experienced Shu wasn’t all that fond of being touched. Because most schools in the area had recently let out for the weekend, the cafe was busy-in fact, Mika was almost certain he recognized a few other faces from Yumenosaki.

Being careful not to trip anyone or trip over anyone, Mika made his way to the back of the room. The table was next to a window, and late afternoon sunlight shone through the glass, casting a warm orange glow. Outside, a fresh, light coat of snow powdered the ground-it wasn’t snowing anymore, but the ground and air were still frigid.

At first, Mika couldn’t help but feel as if he was intruding on something. The other three seemed comfortable, like this little outing was one of many. A quiet moment passed before Shu noticed Mika standing in front of the table, waiting silently.

“Kagehira, sit down. Your face is red, are you cold? And where are your gloves, we can’t have you getting sick now,” Mika obliged, sitting on the edge of the booth and listening to Shu’s usual fussing. After confirming for himself that Mika wasn’t sick, Shu slid something toward the second-year. It was covered in a mountain of white foam, steam still rising off of the top. Hot chocolate, maybe?

Whatever was in the mug smelled good at least, so Mika didn’t hesitate to take a sip. It was hot chocolate alright, emphasis on the hot. Setting the mug down, Mika fanned a hand over his mouth and resisted the urge to spit out the drink. After swallowing the scalding liquid, Mika stuck his tongue out, fanning his hand in front of his face. 

“‘It’s hot,” he complained, earning a slightly….disappointed (?) look from Shu.

“Kagehira, we are in public,” Shu complained and Mika looked away from the third year’s gaze, muttering an apology. Unable to keep his hands off of the drink, Mika took another sip, wincing a little at the temperature but nothing else.

“Shu-niisan, I ordered one for you as WELL.” Natsume pushed another mug towards Shu. There was already one in front of Tsumugi, as well as one in front of the second-year himself. Mika watched a hint of smirk cross Natsume’s face before it settled into a kinder, gentler smile. What had that face been for, anyways? Surely, Natsume could come off as cruel, but that didn’t make him incapable of kindness, either.

“Natsume-kun, did you order something different? This tastes sweeter than normal..” Mika looked across the table to see Tsumugi stirring his drink with his spoon, and almost hesitant expression on his face. Of course, with the glare Natsume was giving him, anyone would have looked how Tsumugi did.

“Everything is the same as USUAL, perhaps they added too much SUGAR? If something is different, it is not my DOING.” If Tsumugi had something else to add, he didn’t say it. Instead, he returned to staring at his drink, carving patterns into the remaining whipped cream with the end of his spoon.

“Do ya come here lots?” Mika turned to Natsume, who nodded into his mug. When he set it down, there was a dot of whipped cream on the end of his nose, causing Mika to break into laughter (which he quickly muffled into his sleeve). There was something about someone so intimidating having whipped cream on their nose that completely ruined their aura of malice.

“Is something FUNNY?” Natsume’s tone shut Mika up, but he handed Natsume a napkin nonetheless.

“Yer nose,” Mika mumbled, gesturing to his own as he spoke. Natsume took the paper form Mika wordlessly rubbing at his nose for a moment. He went slightly cross-eyed as he did, forcing Mika to hold back another small laugh. As Natsume set the crumpled napkin down on the table, Mika felt a sudden strange wave of heat hit his body. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it surprised him-the kind of feeling one would get from stepping into a hot shower after a long day.

“Did it jus’ get warmer?” He muttered, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead. His hand felt like ice on his forehead.

“Kagehira, I told you not to get sick-” Shu began, but stopped as well, turning from Mika to Tsumugi to Natsume. “Did you do something?” Natsume looked up at Shu, blinking silently. His knees were drawn up on the red, cushioned booth, hiding the hot chocolate mug in between his knees and his face. If Mika wasn’t aware that Natsume might have done...something...to their drinks, he would have thought the other second-year looked like the picture of innocence.

“Ah, don’ bother. I feel all happy n’ stuff…” Mika felt the heat be replaced by a feeling of bliss, like the blood in his veins had changed to liquid peace instead. He was certain that Natsume had added something to the drinks-hot chocolate was always good, but never that good.

Natsume was almost certain none of them would vocalize it, but he did actually slip a little something in the other three’s drinks. A new concoction he’d been trying out, something supposed to be used for relaxation. To test it out, he figure-why not give it to the three most anxious people he knew? Of course, the potion could backfire, but...well, he’d put the smallest amount in Shu’s drink, anyways.

Well, seeing how the other three looked more physically relaxed than Natsume had seen before, he figured he’d worked everything out alright.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comment a ship that needs more content for my idea box?
> 
> twitter @squirrellissa


End file.
